I'm Not Selfish
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Oh, how cruel the world could be. Jason was stabbed with a poisoned dagger. It was either death or amnesia. Heartbreak or heartbreak. There were no good options here. And now here he is, with Reyna, having forgotten Piper and their everythings. But what could she do? They were happy and she was not going to get in the way of that. She wasn't selfish. She won't be.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson, or anything else. That means I don't own the words or anything that you see.

This story was inspired by a headcanon that I saw. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Piper was heartbroken. Very, very heartbroken. Jason was going to be stabbed. With a poisoned dagger. She had foreseen it on Katoptris. And ever since that day, she was praying to the gods to make sure that he was okay.

 _Dear mom, don't let Jason die._

 _Dear Hecate, don't let Jason die._

 _Dear Zeus, don't let Jason die._

 _Dear Ares, I know that you like people dying, but don't let Jason die._

 _Dear Hades, please make sure Jason doesn't die._

 _Dear Thanatos, please, please, please don't let Jason die. I'm begging you here!_

And so on.

But after the final battle, he got stabbed. She was going to rush over to him to help him, but the monsters just kept coming. By the time she got to him, it was too late. Although, hopefully, not that late. His heart was beating, barely, but still beating. They gave him nectar and ambrosia, and he got better. But hardly any change.

What was the problem? That was two weeks ago. TWO FREAKING WEEKS AGO. He was in a coma since then. Who knows when he's going to wake up?

Piper stayed next to him, 24/7, leaving only to go to the bathroom, take a bath, or to get coffee. She ate in his room. She slept in his room. She cried, she wept, she prayed, and did everything in his room.

Now she prayed:

 _Gods, please let Jason wake up. I'll do anything. Anything. Just please. I won't survive if he dies. Please make sure that he wakes up. Please. I'll do anything. I swear on the River Styx._

And from the looks of it, a week later, her prayers were answered. The gods finally pitched in. He woke up.

Piper was next to him when he did. She fell asleep, holding his hand. And that was when she thought that he moved. He sure did.

He was mumbling things that Piper just couldn't make out. But then he murmured "Where am I?" His head shot up, and said very clearly, "Where am I?"

Piper was overjoyed with happiness.

"Thank the gods! You're okay!" She got up and hugged him.

It was then that she noticed something was wrong. He didn't hug her back. She leaned away. His eyes were laced with confusion.

"Sparky?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

And with those words, Piper McLean was left speechless. She was left heartbroken. She was left shocked. She soon left the room, murmured to Will that Jason was awake, and left the building.

The gods just loved a bit of drama, didn't they? Gods, were they cruel.

oOo

 _Meanwhile, on Olympus. . ._

Aphrodite wasn't too sure about her decision. She loved a good love story (Helen and Paris had to be her favorite. Oh! And along with Percabeth!) but she didn't enjoy messing with her daughter's love life. She loved her daughter, but some of the other gods felt like Reyna deserved some happiness. She did, in a way, steal Jason from her. And Piper did say that she would do _anything._ Aphrodite really couldn't control what Jason felt, just encourage or lower the emotions he had by a bit. She had previously shown Piper the image, and once she heard the prayers that she sent, Aphrodite was positive that Jasper could never be broken. But the only way to test that out was by seeing if Jason remembered Piper if Aphrodite took away his memories.

You see, the reason why Percy remembered Annabeth was because she was his true love. He loved her with 100% of his heart (well, in the romantic way). He didn't love anyone else (romantically). Just Annabeth.

But, from the looks of it, Jason still had some feelings for Reyna (only a few). Therefore, he didn't remember Piper.

But it wasn't all her fault though! The dagger _was_ going to happen. Jason _was_ going to die. She had helped him survive! If it wasn't for her, Aphrodite, Jason Grace would've been in the Underworld by now! But it was either amnesia, or death. Piper said anything _but_ death. There was Aphrodite's answer. She was confident though! She was so sure that Jason loved only Piper! She was wrong. So don't blame Aphrodite. It's not her fault.

oOo

Heartbreak is hard. Piper learned that the hard way. She also learned that in every love story, there was always a villain. Piper was the bad guy. She stole Jason from Reyna. Now Reyna took back what was rightfully hers. It was a year after Jason woke up. Piper made sure that nobody told Jason about their relationship. She prayed to her mom that when he did remember his memories, he would forget their little moments and all traces that they were ever dating. She didn't tell him simply because she didn't want their love to be fake. She didn't want him to love her because someone told him to. She wanted him to love her because he did.

Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite knew how memory works. Amnesia caused by natural things like car crashes or a hit to the head erased the person's full memory. But amnesia caused by magic, like the poisoned dagger, erased the person's memory of everything, but their one true love. Someone they loved with all their heart.

She wasn't his true love. He didn't love her, like she loved him.

So she had no choice but to let him go. She wasn't like the rest of her sisters. She wasn't clingy, bratty, or anything in between. Even though it was noticeable how Piper was a bit depressed about the situation, Reyna deserves happiness. After everything that she went through, Reyna definitely deserved happiness. Piper? She has had her fair share of memories. Jason had loved her. As in past tense. Now he and Reyna were dating. They both looked happy. Piper didn't want to get in the way of that.

If you love something, you let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with. He didn't come back. He was Reyna's. And Piper was starting to accept that.

The antagonist is out. Peace!

oOo

Okay. tell me if you guys liked this. I'm going to update whenever I can. The only thing I need you to do is review. Even if it's a _This is great! Keep going!_ or _OMG! This is so stupick! U sucks!_ or even _I reviewed.,_ it would be great.

Mkay! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

_Why is this happening to me? Why? Why? WHY?_

Piper didn't want to whine, _(again),_ but it was sickening, having to see Jason and _Reyna_ (she didn't want to, but every time Piper said her name, she spat it out) act all lovey-dovey with each other.

It should've been _her_. It should've been _Piper_ holding his hand, and laughing with him. It should be _Piper_ who he was taking out on a date. It should be Piper sitting next to him in the "καφενείο" (Greek for café).

But Piper had to be selfless, and let Jason make his choice. She just had to be selfless enough to not interfere when he asked Reyna out. Piper just wanted to be selfless. She just wanted to do good.

Ever heard of the saying: _"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it wasn't yours to begin with."_?

And Piper already knew what consequences would come with letting him go. But he never came back. And it was true that Jason wasn't hers to begin with. He was Reyna's. _He was always Reyna's._

Piper sighed. It was like the Wilderness School situation, the whole _"fake memories"_ thing all over again. Except this time, it was real. Everything was real. Before Jason had his "attack" he managed to fulfill almost every "fake" memory Piper had of the Wilderness School. Piper remembered the kiss on the rooftop from after the war. **(A/N: I know that I said that Jason got stabbed during the war, but just deal with me here okay?)**

 _Sigh._ The good times.

" _Don't worry, Pipes. I don't like Reyna. Never would, and never will."_

Yeah, _right_.

But Piper really couldn't blame Reyna. She didn't know about the dagger. She didn't know about the amnesia (by the time the Roman got to the Greek camp, Jason was caught up to date with everything that happened, expect Piper). She just thought that Jason and Piper broke up. As much as Piper wanted to, she knew that it wasn't Reyna's fault. After all, you can't choose who you love. Piper learned that the hard way.

It wasn't fair!

Now, because the two camps had combined, she had to see Jason and Reyna every day. EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY! It's just wasn't fair.

She took risks, and now she regrets them. She sacrificed her happiness so Reyna could be happy.

Somebody took the seat in front of her. It was Annabeth.

"One Caramel Cappuccino, please. And if you want to talk to him, then just talk."

"If I do, I'm just going to be awkward. And besides I don't want Reyna observing my every move."

"Fine. But can you at least stop stalking them?"

"I'm not stalking! I'm just silently observing! **(A/N: Kate, even though you probably wouldn't see this, but that's for you!)** "

"Okay, then stop silently mourning your decisions. Are you sure you don't want to tell him about you?"

"Tell who about you?" a masculine voice said.

Piper and Annabeth froze.

Jason was standing next to them with Reyna nowhere to be seen. With their conversation, Piper had gotten distracted from her _silent observation_ to realize that he was approaching their table.

"Uh, no one. Um, where's Reyna?" Piper quickly swerved the conversation to his missing girlfriend (Piper tried hard to, and successfully, say Reyna's name without venom).

"In the bathroom. Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Of course not!"

Piper gave Annabeth a poisonous look.

 _I'm going to kill you!_ She mouthed.

Annabeth just smirked.

Jason grabbed another chair from another table.

"So how's life working out for you two ladies?"

 _Horrible, because I have to see you and your girlfriend interact._

"It's been great." Piper said between gritted teeth.

"Awesome!" Annabeth still had that stupid smirk on her face. If Jason wasn't there, Piper really wanted to punch her in the face.

"That's nice to know."

An awkward silence fell between the trio while they were sipping their coffees.

"So, Annabeth, how's Percy?"

Annabeth's face lit up, while Piper's fell. _Great, now we're on the subject of relationships._

"He's awesome! He has some seaweed in his brain, but aside from everything else, he's nothing but amazing."

"Yeah, so is Reyna. She's perfect in every way."

Annabeth gave Piper a sympathetic glance as Piper's heart got crushed.

"Um, I need to leave now. My cabin needs me. Bye!"

Piper ran away from the καφενείο. It just wasn't fair.

There were only a few campers in the Barbie House. They paid Piper no attention, as they were either lost in their own world or just listening to music extremely loud.

Piper took out her IPod (cabin 9 made new technology that wouldn't attack monsters). She tapped on a random song, and just lied in her bunk.

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted._

Every single time Piper walked by either Cabin 1, or any other place for that matter, she always thought about the memories. The good old memories.

 _I thought about our last kiss how it felt, what you tasted._

And she always replayed the last kiss they had, which was just a quick one on the lips, over and over again.

 _And even though_ your _friends told me that you've been doing fine, are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside._

Piper knew that Jason was fine. After all she saw him every day, but Reyna was always there. And Piper was positive that Jason didn't feel any emptiness. But she was guessing that there was probably an emptiness when he was on the Argo II. Because Reyna was "perfect in every way"

 _When he said those words that hurt you, do you read the ones that I've wrote you?_

 _Sometimes I start to wonder was it all a lie? If what we had was real how could you be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all._

Their love wasn't real. Jason didn't love her the way he now loved Reyna. He was fine. She wasn't,

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving; I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every wish we've ever made. I wish I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you. And the memories I never can escape. Cause I'm not fine at all._

Piper could never forget the memories. The scene where he was stabbed was played a million time in her mind, as was the scene where he woke up. And it was true that Jason left all his dreams behind; he once told Piper that he wanted to grow old with her and live a happy life in New Rome. Look how well that dream turned out. But Piper also knew what amnesia felt like, not exactly, but the effect (she suffered from it not only once, but twice!), but Piper would do anything to make her forget.

She quickly turned off her IPod before she started crying.

 _It's not fair._

* * *

Hello Idiots! First thing first, I just want to say that I also don't own Amnesia by 5SOS. I just happened to be listening to it while writing this.

Two, I'm sorry for my terrible writing skills.

Three, I probably can't update as fast as I used to anymore because school's starting next Tuesday. Sad.

And four, thank you for sticking up with me these few days because i really haven't been updating.I'll try to do it ASAP!

And now, BYE!


	4. Chapter 3

There was something about that girl, Piper. Jason decided. He just wasn't sure what "that" was. She was the first face he saw when he woke up. She was pretty. Wait, no. She was definitely not pretty. Not even close. She was nowhere near beautiful. She was gorgeous, a knockout. That was the first thought that ran through Jason's mind. The second? _Why is she hugging me? Not that I'm complaining, but who on earth is she?_ He voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Sparky?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Jason quickly noticed how the mysterious girl's face fell. Was he close with this girl?

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say another word, she left the room.

 _Weird._

And only minutes after, a tall blonde guy came in. He quickly beamed.

"Jason! You're awake!"

"Um, do I know you?"

The guy's face fell, too.

Jason could've sworn that he heard him mutter "That's why Piper looked so depressed."

Who's Piper?

"Um, okay. So, do you remember anyone, anything?"

"Uh, no?"

After that the blonde, whose name was Will, explained a bunch of very confusing, crazy, and insane stuff. Apparently, his name is Jason Grace, Greek and Roman gods and goddesses are real, he was the son of Jupiter who is the Roman god of the sky, he was in Camp Half-Blood, and he lost his memory because Jason was stabbed by a poisoned dagger. _Weird._ If it wasn't for the fact that what _Will_ said just sounded, in a way, reasonable and not completely insane, Jason would've told Will to go to the nearest hospital (Wait. That wouldn't have helped. They in a hospital, right? So if Jason did tell Will that, would Will have gone to the hospital they currently are in or another one?). But Will was right.

Jason realized that he was obviously popular at camp. Over the past two days, over 20 people visited him. There was Annabeth who was, he believed, a daughter of Minerva (for some weird reason Jason preferred calling gods by their Roman names. According to his fellow demigods, which was the offspring of a god or goddess and a mortal, apparently, he was Roman. But then if he was Roman, then why was he in a Greek camp? They told him everything would make sense later. Whatever that meant), Percy, (if he remembered correctly) a son of Neptune, Leo, son of Vulcan, and a bunch of other people whose names and parentage he forgot. But the strange thing is, Jason never saw the mysterious girl again.

oOo

The day after Jason was released from the infirmary, during dinner, Jason saw the girl who Jason saw when he first woke up again.

"Hey Annabeth, who's that girl?" (Chiron, the centaur who co-ran the camp, allowed Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and some other people sit with him, hoping that that would help his memories resurface)

"Who?"

"That brunette sitting at that table" He pointed over to the said brunette sitting at the Aphrodite table.

Every conversation at his table stopped when they realized who Jason was talking about.

"Uh, that's, uh, Piper McLean. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She went with us on that quest, remember? But, um, why do you ask?"

Oh yeah! But why does Annabeth suddenly sound nervous?

"Oh, no reason, just asking. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Um, okay then."

From what Jason learned from the past few days was that Annabeth Chase doesn't get nervous. So why was she now?

Annabeth quickly (almost too quickly) started talking another subject, and the topic of Piper Mclean was long forgotten.

oOo

Days passed, and Jason found himself remembering. His name is Jason Grace, the son of Beryl Grace and Jupiter. His sister's Thalia Grace, daughter of Beryl Grace and Zeus. His patron's Juno or Hera. He was exchanged with Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, to unite the two camps. He went on a quest along with the rest of the crew of the Argo II to save the world. He was once the Praetor of Camp Jupiter along with Reyna, but gave that position up to Frank.

Jason remembered that he had many friends, Leo was one of them, but he felt like he was missing someone. A girl. Jason didn't know who she was, but he knew that she was a really pretty one. One with a very powerful voice. She was special, Jason guessed. He just didn't know who she was.

One day, Reyna came up to him and they talked. For a long time. They laughed, joked, and there may or may have been some flirting. It was, apparently, "Like the old times, before Juno took your memories away."

And so, Jason found himself growing closer and closer to Reyna, until he finally had the courage to ask her out. She agreed.

Jason was happy. He had an amazing girlfriend. He made new friends. He's around people that he enjoyed hanging around with. His life didn't revolve around just duty and training, he was having fun. He was happy.

But why did Jason feel like empty? Like he was missing something?

oOo

He was on a date with Reyna when he saw Annabeth and that girl, Piper. When Reyna told him, "Give me a minute or two. Let me wash up.", Jason was bored. He thought, 'why the heck not?', and walked over to the two girls' table.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him about you?"

"Tell who about you?"

Jason noticed that both ladies froze for a second. He also noticed a foreign emotion clouding Piper's eyes for a second, not even, half a second. Blink and you would miss it.

"No one. Where's Reyna?"

"In the bathroom. Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Of course not!"

Why did Piper look scared for a second? And what's up with the poisonous look she gave the daughter if Athena? Jason's just going to pretend that he didn't notice it.

"So, how's life working out for you two ladies?"

"It's been great." Jason just going to pretend that he didn't see Piper spit the words out. Did she have a problem with him? He hopes not, because Piper looks like someone who would make a great friend.

"Awesome!" Annabeth giggled in a voice she normally wouldn't use. Something was definitely going on here.

"That's nice to know." An awkward silence fell upon the three demigods. A really awkward silence.

 _Urg. What should I say._ Jason thought as he looked around the καφενείο. _Oh look! A blue cupcake!_

"So, Annabeth, how's Percy?" Annabeth's face visibly brightened, while Jason noticed that Piper's fell. Seriously, what's the deal with her?

"eHe'He's awesome! He has some seaweed in his brain, but aside from everything else, he's nothing but amazing."

"That's nice. So is Reyna. She's perfect in every way." Except for the fact that there's an emptiness in Jason's heart that he can't explain.

And that's when things got tense. The air got heavy, and there was tension. Piper looked like she was ready to sink into her chair and disappear. Annabeth gave her glances that probably meant _I'm sorry._ Was it something he said?

"You know what, I need to leave now. My cabin needs me. Bye!" The daughter of love ran out of the καφενείο, with glassy eyes.

"Did I say something?"

"No, Jase. It's just that, uh, she's, uh…" Okay. Annabeth does not get nervous. No.

"Seriously, Annabeth, would you just tell me what's up?"

"She's went through a breakup recently, and, well you know, it was a bad one…"

And just then, Reyna walked out after spending, Jason checked his watch, 10 minutes in the restroom. That's nice.

"Guess you got to go, Jason! See you!"

He rolled his eyes.

He had a feeling that there was more than this than what he had been told. Something's off. And Jason's going to find out what.

OOo

Okay, three things.

1\. The conversation Jason had at the καφενείο is kind of the same as the one in the previous chapter. I just changed a few things up.

2\. My writing skills suck. I mean, my fanfics are short and stupid. But I'm okay with that. I've really improved since I began (trying) to write fanfic at the age of seven. On fanfiction, there's like different levels of fanfics. Example, there's really good ones, (Can I give an example? I'm going to give an example anyways, don't own this, BTW) like 'I Got a Boy' by flyingcrowbar or everything SomethingMoreCreative has written. Those are worth like $10 to $12 bucks. And then there's okay ones, that are worth like $4-$9, and then there me and some other people, whose stories are worth either $1 or $2. Like it's not bad bad but it's not exactly good. And then there's me 5 years ago, whose stories are worth nothing. So yeah. Just a realization.

3\. I'm going to update whenever I can, and I will. Probably more often. I don't like it when authors abandon their stories. I abandoned _Second Chance to Be Together_ (My first fanfic) but I at least deleted it. When I search for fanfics to read, I make sure that they're completed first. It's easier for me that way. I mean the suspense and stuff, just to find out that the authors abandoned the story. I won't do that to you guys. So, thanks to every person who commented, reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me.

So yeah. Bye!


End file.
